


Two can play at one game

by XxChaoticDragonxX



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, I don't even know why I did this, Mentioned nudity, Rick is a dick, You are a sarcastic little shit, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaoticDragonxX/pseuds/XxChaoticDragonxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a woman at the age of 58. You had been off the grid for awhile because of a incident a few years ago that included the Galactic Federation. So you've tried to stay low, all the while continuing your many experiments. You have a daughter, who mostly dislikes you from her father leaving in her teens, and a granddaughter, who adores you.<br/>You were used to having a fairly normal life.. until you met Rick Sanchez, that is. Prepare for trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new begininng

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my story from Wattpad that i'm bringing over. This is one of my first stories from Rick and Morty so I apologize if they act OOC sometimes. Have fun!

"Mom, are you sure you will even NEED this stuff?!" Your daughter barked at you. You only turned to glare at her. "Yes Sierra I do. Now please leave me off to my work." You ordered. You had recently moved back into Sierra's house, and although she wasn't quite pleased with it, it made her granddaughter Micah happy and that's all it took for her to at least accept it in some form. 

"Fine.." She said, turning and leaving the room in which you had stockpiled everything. A few minutes later you heard the familiar patter of lighter feet making their way up the stairs and then you heard the door crack. 

"Well? I know you're there kid. Don't just stand there." You ordered, not moving away from the papers on the desk that you were deciphering for a current project you decided to finish.

"W-wow! This is a lot of stuff Grandma!" The child said to you in a voice filled with amusement. You grinned. "Oh my dear child, you have much to learn. There is more to meets the eye in this room." She told her. "Things you wouldn't even BELIEVE exist." 

Micah giggled. "And i'll see them?" You sighed, tired from moving anything and although you loved your grandchild dearly, you needed to get this decoding done. "Listen here sweetie, if you can leave me alone for today, ill take you on a ride on my ship later tomorrow." You told her. 

She gasped in shock and raced out of your room, slamming the door behind her. You chuckled, the simplest things excited that child. You looked at the fully decoded paper and shook your head. It was some type of instructions for a new gun. "I didn't need this.." She muttered. "Guns shouldn't require instructions.."

And so all that day, you stayed in your room learning about the gun. Taking it apart and putting it back together, seeing how you could possibly upgrade it. You did this till it was about 2 A.M. 

You sighed, rubbing your fingers against your temples. You didn't have insomnia, but you often found it hard to sleep. Like today. 

You slipped your long coat off and yawned. walking over to your bed and falling onto it. Hoping sleep would eventually come and claim you for the night..

And you woke up at about 12 when you heard something explode down the street, but the odd thing is that none of the neighborhood really seemed to care. 

Curious, and confused, you decided to explore. You donned your coat and some boots before stepping outside and walking down the street to find out what the fuss was about. 

And surprisingly, Sierra was already there, talking to a man who seemed very.. regular. Nothing exciting about him. But beside him.. was a man. Who was brought to your attention by his oddities. He wore a white lab coat and blue shirt, while he had bluish grey hair. You wanted to study his appearance further, but deemed it rude and thus just decided to approach the task at hand. 

You cleared your throat. "Sierra sweetie? Do you know what might be going on here?" You asked. Making all three turn to you. "Uh, no. Why ELSE would I be yelling at this man?!" Sierra asked. 

"Well *burp* first of a-all. That isn't e-even a man. and s-secOOND he isn't e-even the c-cause." The bluish haired man grinned. "Hey!" The mediocre man said before getting shut up by Sierra. "So YOU are the one that made that loud catastrophe?!" She demanded. 

You set a hand on her shoulder. "Sierra, please. Refrain from shoving your very judgmental views on other people. Not everyone has to deal with your fucking attitude." You quipped. Sierra spun around to glare at you and Rick laughed. "Right o-onn! This chicks *burp* got s-style!"

We fist pumped, grinning. And Sierra yelled in frustration. "Okay fine i'm heading fucking home. Don't expect to be able to get back in!" she told you and walked away. You shrugged. "Eh, i'm not scared."

"S-so what's your name?" You asked. It had been a burning question in your mind. "Rick. And you?" "(Y/n)" You answered. He shrugged. "C-cOOl." 

"So.... What exactly WAS that big bang?" You questioned. He snickered from your way of voicing what you meant. "Oh... I-i dunno if I c-c-could *burp* s-show a girl." He smirked. You cocked your eyebrows in a questioning way. 

"Oh? I've managed to perfectly pass all the classes i've ever taken in Science, Math, and other classes pertaining but not limited to things connect to time travel, relatively, and other such things." You grinned. 

"Yeah.. That's c-cool and a-all but school isn't a place for smart people." He said. You scoffed. "Whatever. Just let me see the thing you're working on." You demanded. He groaned but gave in. "Fine. But you gotta keep your mouth shut a-about what you see." He told her. "Done." You shrugged. 

You both walked in and you looked around to analyze everything. You two didn't have very different labs by any means. But you actually had a room instead of a garage. 

"I was working on this chemical composition.. But Jerry pushed me and I a-added a two extra drops, making it explode." He glared towards the door. 

You chuckled. "Oh. That was much more simple then I was expecting." Suddenly your phone started vibrating and you sighed. Opening it and seeing that you were being called by Micah. "I'll come over some other time. My granddaughter needs me." You told him. 

"Kay. L-later Bitch!" He said, focused again on his experiment. You shook your head and walked off. 

Little did you know, that "some other time" became "many more times" as time began to pass.


	2. One of the accidental times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rick rescue Morty and Micah from school.

So you were currently trying to negotiate with a agent from the black market about some certain crystals so you could try to pinpoint their magical abilities.. When you heard Sierra come up and knock on the door. 

"Pardon me." You excused and walked over to the door, peeping it open a bit. "Yes?" You asked, a bit impatient to get back to your trade talk. 

"Where the hell is Micah?!" Sierra asked you, almost glaring. You shrugged. "Eh. Not with me." You tried to shut the door but Sierra stopped you. "Well find her!" You opened your mouth to retaliate and tell her you didn't have time to track down her grand daughter until the agent suggested they make a appointment for later.

You looked back to the agent and smiled in appreciation. You nodded and waved him off, making him turn into smoke. 

You then turned back to your daughter. "Okay fine ill do it.." You huffed. Sierra smirked and walked away. You turned and pulled your coat on before hopping into your ship that you kept in your massive garage and started looking for her.... .....That is, until you noticed Rick on his front yard with a hard to read emotion on his face.

Interested, you landed the ship outside of his house and hopped out. "Ay Rick. you good?" You asked him, grinning a bit at the man. He looked behind you in confusion. "You.... you have a *burp* s-ship?"

You rolled your eyes and walked up to him, slapping him a bit. "Yes. But that's not the topic at hand Rick. You okay?" You asked again, looking a tiny bit annoyed that you had to repeat yourself. 

"I'm fine. Beth just told me to find Morty, he's been out all d-day I guess." He shrugged, grabbing a silver flask from his lab coat and taking a sip. 

Your eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "Gone...? That's weird. I was just about to go looking for Micah for the same reason." She said. He chuckled. "H-hey! We could hit t-two birds w-wiTH one stone." He suggested. "Su-" you started to agree until he interrupted. "I wanna drive."

"Err..." You weren't used to anyone else but you driving your ship. So it was pretty odd to think of someone else driving it. 

"Bitchhhh puhlease?" He asked. Setting a hand on your shoulder casually. You sighed in defeat. "Okay fine, lets go.." You said, shaking your head as if it would wipe the light blush off your cheeks. 

"Woooo!" He said and hopped into your ship. You got into the passenger seat, feeling how strange it was to not be at the wheel. 

He started it up and you both flew above the city, looking for any leads. 

"Where w-would yours be?" Rick asked, mostly disinterested and maybe just wanting to get this over with so he could find Morty. "I dunno. Maybe the icecream shop or something." You shrugged. "I don't usually know her for going anywhere after school." You explained. Rick shrugged. 

"How about your little fucker?" You asked and He laughed. "Morty? Who knows..." He trailed off, seeing the school that wasn't far up ahead, surrounded by police. 

"Damn. We will have to break in. You cool with that?" You asked Rick, to which he smirked at you. "I'm fucking Rick man! Of c-courSE *burp* I am!" He said. You grinned at that. "Fucking perfect. Lets do this shit." You told him and you both parked in the forest. 

You guys got out and looked to the school. "Now how..." You trailed off, seeing Rick already walking towards it. You looked at him in alarm, but decided to go ahead and follow him. 

He nodded towards a open window and you looked at it. "Okay, bu-" "Quit asking stupid f-fucking questions." He shut you up. Pulling out a grapple hooker and shooting it onto the window ledge. 

He then opened one of his arms. You looked confused and he scowled. "H-hold onto me stupid." You nodded and wrapped your arms around him tightly, blushing softly. His open arm secured around you and you both went up into the window. 

During that, you looked up at Rick. His haired flowed like he was in a movie, and to you, he looked nice, handsome even. But unlike the movies, he completely ignored you. "Of course he would you idiot. You two aren't a thing." You told yourself, feeling stupid to have even thought of that in the first place. 

He pulled the both of you into the window and detached the grapple, placing it back into his jacket. You pulled out a ray gun and slowly walked down the halls with Rick in tow. 

At every sound of voices, you pointed the gun in its direction, until you noticed that all the voices were the same, and coming from all the classrooms. 

"The heeelll...?" Rick muttered, looking into a window. The teacher was nowhere in sight, but all the kids seemed to be remotely calm, if not just bored. 

"Like they don't even know anything is going on.. fucking insane." You said quietly. "Listen, we will get our kids an-" "No." Rick interfered. "Don't you hear that? It's a set of instructions. They are getting brainwashed. We should cut it down at the source first." He said and you nodded. "Right."

You both walked past multiple rooms, hearing the same thing coming from each one. You both assumed that the thing that was happening had to be coming from the office. You both suddenly stopped, seeing a monster in the office. You got down and aimed your gun into a crack in the window. " You ain't gonna m-make it girly." He said. 

You smirked. Shooting it, which it hit the other window, and then hit the monster, making it explode. "You were saying?" She smirked. He hesitated for a moment. "N-nothing. I was just t-trying to mess with ya." He said. Taking another sip from his flask. 

You scoffed and then you both broke down the door leading into the office, turning off all the recordings and then hearing all the kids freak out. "We better turn off the security measures.." You muttered and before you could, Rick grabbed your hand. "WOAh I said we would turn off the thing, not the safety." He said. "But then how do you suspect we get Morty and Micah?" You shot at him. 

He held up his portal gun, grinning like a idiot. "Duh bitch. This." 

You about facepalmed. 

"Then why didn't we just do that in the first place?!" You asked him and he shrugged. "C-cause im Rick bitch!" You shook your head as he opened a portal to their classroom and you both stepped into it. Once you got in, all the kids seemed scared, other then Morty and Micah, who were nothing more then slightly fazed. 

"C'mon kiddos." Rick said. They got up and jumped through a new portal Rick made that put us all in your ship. They kids cheered but you two just sighed. "Alright. Homeward bound!" You told Rick. "Yeah yeah.." He said, putting in coordinates and then starting to fly it.

Somewhere along the way, you had forgotten that you were just blankly smiling and staring at Rick. Luckily, he didn't notice... Till Micah decided to point it out in the most awkward way ever. 

"Oooohhhh does Grammy have a cruuuush?~" Micah sang. You finally came to your senses and blushed. "W-what?! N-no you dip!" You lied easily, looking away. It got even worse when Rick, although he hadn't actually looked at you, joined in. "Hey, not your fault if she likes what she sees~ I am the sexy Rick!~" He teased. Which just made you blush harder and pray that this would be over soon. 

To which, it was. They got to Morty's house and dropped him off before going and landing the ship at your house, in which then Micah got out and ran to her mother saying "GRAMMY HAS A CRUSH!" To which you elected to ignore. 

"H-hey... T-thanks for helping today." You said. He nodded. "Y-yeAHH" He said and burped. You rolled your eyes and moved to get out before he set a hand on your arm. "Wait." He said. You turned back to him with a questioning look. He smirked. "I know y-y-you want this~" He said. "W-wha" You tried to say but was quickly cut off by his lips crashing against yours. 

It was quick, but you still tasted the contents of the flask on his lips and how nice his lips were, before he pulled away, said something weird, quite possibly "Rikki Tiki Tavi bitch!" and left. 

You were stuck there, blushing and touching your lips, trying to ensure what just happened was a sick figment of your old imagination. 

You shook your head and finally left the garage, going to your room and trying to focus yourself on work to push the memory away. You can't let this get to you..


	3. The fault in our years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Rick and y/n basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who follow me on Wattpad know there is another chapter before this up. Let me explain. So on Wattpad I tried writing this chapter without really watching the episode.. And I felt that I half-assed the chapter. So I rewrote it while watching the episode again. Thus said, the other chapter will not be posted here since this one is much more developed. Thank you!

It was another day and you were eating breakfast At the Smith-Sanchez house. You sat next to Rick, quietly nibbling on your food as everyone talked about their day when Morty brought up that a lunch lady had been killed by having all the blood drained out of her at his school. "Oh my, I wonder what would do that?" Beth said. 

"obviously a vampire. W-where's the pepper?" Rick said blankly. "Wait, vampires are real?!" Summer asked and you sighed as Rick began to explain to her that they were indeed real. "Well what do we do?!" Summer asked in a panic. "Not freak out about it.." You mumbled with a smirk 

"Live our lives." Rick said, going on a mini-rant. "Say Grandpa Rick, couldn't you use your intellect or something and turn yourself into a teenager to come to our school and help us take the vampire down?" She asked. You almost chocked on your food and looked up at her with a bewildered expression. 

"Wow..." Morty said, trailing off. "Yeah, pretty specific request summer, I suppose I could... But here's my reverse question, why the fuck would I do that ever and why aren't you more ashamed of yourself?" He said and you snickered quietly. She looked at him in shock and then turned to her dad in a second opinion, when he just basically told her the same thing Rick did, causing Beth to get on Jerry's case infront of all of you.

You sighed as they went at it across the table. This wasn't very uncommon of a thing to happen. " Will you guys either fix your marriage or get a divorce already?!" Rick asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance. They went quiet. "We tried couples therapy.." Jerry trailed off. You shook her head, going ahead and tuning everything out for a bit.

The next thing you knew is that Rick shot up from the table, grabbing Jerry and Beth by the arms and dragging them away. You watched them leave with a dull expression. "Do you guys think uh, my parents are gonna get a divorce?" Morty asked. "I dunno kid." You shrugged. Summer scoffed. "I think it's okay to dream Morty, i'm gonna go make some stakes." She said, getting up and walking away into your room. "Yeah i'm... gonna go watch TV." You excused yourself, putting your plate away and moving into the kitchen. Not like you had anything else to do.

While Morty and Summer, you came up with a great idea of how to be able to go to their school. You grabbed your coat and hurriedly went out the door, going to your house and into your room, looking through lots of guns you had hidden away in a box. 

You picked a specific one that was orange and pink up, grinning. You put your head down and shot yourself. A intense, shooting pain flared up in all your muscles and you almost screamed, but once it left you looked at yourself. Any signs of aging that had previously graced your body was gone, leaving you with healthy, young skin. You looked at yourself in the mirror. Your (h/c) hair was once again vibrant and shiny. And your clothes were much too big for you. "Guess i'll use some of Micah's.." You mumbled, throwing off all the older clothes and heading into her room to steal a band shirt and some skinny jeans along with undergarments. After putting everything on, you grabbed a backpack and grinned. "Welcome your newest student.."

The bell rang and Summer walked up to Morty whom was by his locker. "You got any leads on the vampire?" She asked. "No Summer" He said and told her he didn't think that it was worth worrying about when she said that it must be because Rick seemed to act "Too cool" for it. He shut his door and shouted a bit when a shorter, younger Rick appeared to be behind it. 

"Yo! Who's ready to hunt a vampire?!" He asked. You grinned and used that as your cue. "I am fucker!~" You sang, sliding on your knees towards them "R-rick? (y/n)?" Morty asked. Rick grinned and explained how he got bored and had felt bad for blowing off Summer so he had decided to go ahead and help them. "I'm tiny Rick!" He said. "Yeah. And I just found a age gun" You grinned happily.

"U-uh okay.." Morty said. "Well we are glad you guys are here. We weren't sure we had what it takes to deal with a blood sucker on our own." Summer said in a kind, soft voice. "Awe don't sell yourself short Summer, you have what it takes, but it will still be fucking fun to do this as a fucking team motherfucker!" Rick said. You all grinned and put your hands together in a circle, putting them up and laughing.

"Oh my god... Toby Matthews.." Summer said in awe, looking at a guy walking down the hall. You looked at him and shrugged, not really finding anything interesting about him. Rick walked straight up to him. "Yo hey what's up the names Rick i'm a new kid. WOahh don't go easy on me. Just kidding." He chuckled. 

Toby hesitated for a minute before complimenting Rick on his style and coat. Before acknowledging Summer as he continued walking past. You seemed unamused but Summer seemed surprised and said "He knows my name!" "Of course he knows your name! Your amazing!" He told Summer. "But we have to be careful, we can't rule anybody out as the vampire, not even the dreamboats." He said, wiggling his eyebrows and nudging Summer. You rolled your eyes and huffed in annoyance. As if you found anyone, other then Rick, dreamy. 

"Oh Rick!" Summer chuckled. He grinned and put his arms around Morty and Summer, walking away from you and saying "I'm Huntin' a vampire with my grandkids! Fuckk i'm tiny Rick!" You sighed. Even as a teenager, he doesn't notice you. You walk behind them, not saying anything.

"Well it was a tough adventure but it payed off, our school is vampire free!" Summer said as you, Rick, her, and Morty all walked into the garage, Summer carrying a bloody bag filled with blood-stained stakes. "Man, who would have suspected THAT teacher?" Morty asked. "You did great guys." Rick said. "Talk about two for one right?! We killed a vampire and a gym teacher!" He said. You smiled. "Yeah, we did!". You came up behind him and placed a arm on his shoulder, to which he ignored it luckily for you.

Summer asked how his body was living in there and you looked at the glass container that held his older body. He gave her a scientific answer, which you obviously only knew half of. And then sighed. "Well I guess it's time for me to get back inside of it.." He said, sitting back in a chair as you attached the blue and red cords to his temples.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Summer said. Freaking out because some popular guy asked if her parents were still gone so they could have a party. Then she seemed a little down. "Oh... He's asking if Tiny Rick will be here." She said. You looked over at Rick and he sighed. "Well Summer.. Tell him I will. And tell him to bring some Booze!" He grinned. "Wooohooo!" You grinned, figuring the party would be the perfect time to get to hang out with Rick. Morty asked if he was serious, to which Rick responded with something clever about his old body, making all of us laugh. "I'm Tiny Rickk!" He said.

The party was a blast, all types of kids were there and hanging out. Though there was some busy making out that you tried your best to avoid. Summer luckily got to talk to the guy that she had been going on about, and Morty got to talk to Jessica. you however, hadn't gotten as lucky as to be with Rick. Rick was too busy entertaining all the other kids to really pay attention to you.. Till the point that he came out with his guitar and as he looked for a place to be, spotted you alone in a corner. He grinned and walked over to you. You looked up and smiled, hoping you weren't blushing. "H-hi Rick!" You said. "Hey, wanna hear me play?" He asked and you nodded excitedly. "Hey everyone, tiny Rick's gonna play his guitar!" Somebody said. Everyone turned to look at you two and you smiled nervously before looking at Rick.

You were pretty surprised, he actually wasn't half bad at strumming on the guitar. But.. there was something off with the lyrics, something you couldn't explain. But never the less, everyone, including you, hollared and cheered for him. And of course afterwards you tried to talk to him, but as per usual, least now it was, he was surrounded.

You sat in class the next day behind Rick as the teacher said that everyone would one day "Look back" on going to school with him. "Not me.." You muttered quietly. 

The teacher gave the day off and you sighed as everyone made a rucus. They all charged for the door, leaving you, Rick and Morty. All three of you got up as Summer walked into your class. He and Summer talked for a bit, but the next thing you heard was Rick mentioning that there was a party at school later that day. You looked up in shock and hope. "R-really?" you asked. Rick turned to you and smiled. "Yup! There is."

Summer started talking again and you gave her a weird expression when she mentioned that maybe the Rick that liked highschool wasn't the actual Rick, which even to you sounded bizarre. "Oh c'mon Summer! Lay off him. He's having fun!" You said. "Yeah!" Rick said, backing up a few steps to non-chalantly wrap an arm around your shoulders.

You blushed and smiled a tiny bit. She showed them his drawing and you looked at it confusedly, but shrugged it off. Rick explained it as a "Emo streak" that made him cool. On the inside, you didn't believe it. But you didn't want to get on Rick's bad side, so you just went along with it. 

Summer ranted at what she thought was happening, and although it made total sense, you didn't comment. "Yeah? Well I hear the guy you liked isn't into psycho chicks. Don't know anyone who is." He walked to the door with you on his arm. "See you motherfuckers at the dance!" He said. You cheered and you both walked away down the hall.

You gulped silently as you realized you were alone with Rick, this was your chance. You sighed. "H-hey Rick?" You asked. "Yeah (y/n)?" He looked at you. "U-uhm.. Do you wanna like.. Go to the dance.. with me?" You asked. You looked off to the side and he looked at you. "Oh uh.. Yeah sure! J-just don't be too clingy." He said. You looked at him in shock. "O-okay!" You told him. Honestly kinda shocked that he said yes. You guys said your goodbyes and went your seperate ways to get ready for the dance.

"Do you think he will like this?" You asked Summer. You spun around to show off the fabulous (f/c) dress with (Silver/gold/bronze) Sparkles. "Absolutely (y/n) it looks fabulous." Summer said. "So.... Who exactly is it that you are looking to impress?" Summer asked you. "Cause you don't want to get attached to anyone that you won't see once you turn back."

You blush. "W-well, I don't think t-that will be much of a problem.." Summer gasped loudly and you waited for her to tell you down for liking Rick when.. "YOU LIKE A TEACHER?!" She said. Your face contorted to a look of horror. "What?! Oh my gosh no Summer!" You smacked her. "Ew.." You shook your head in disgust at the suggestion. 

"Then who..." She trailed off again. "You... You.. like Rick." She said quietly, almost mumbling to herself. "Y-yeah.." You grinned sheepishly. "I do.. And i'm going to be at the dance with him.." You admit. "Ew... Well have fun." Summer said, still in a quiet shock. You chuckled. "Will do. Later Summer!" You said, running off to go to the school.

The next time you saw Morty, Rick decided to show him the dance you two made up together. "Let me out! Let me out! This is not a dance! I'm begging for help, i'm screaming for help, this is not a dance!" Soon a whole bunch of people started dancing along with you. "That last part was pretty odd.." Morty said. To which Jessica took his mind off it by pulling him into a slow dance. You and Rick finished off talking to people and Mr.Vagina came over to him. He complimented his dancing and asked to talk to him for a moment. Rick waved goodbye to you as he and the principal walked outside. You sighed, looking around at the many kids at the dance. Spotting Micah in the crowd. You smiled and walked over to her so you could talk to someone.

"I just got EXPELLED Summer!" Rick said, coming up to Summer. "Oh, so I guess there is no need to stay young?" He suddenly smacked the cup she was drinking out of out of her hand, letting it spill on her blouse. She looked horrified at her damaged top and he yelled at her for ratting on him. Then he yelled to all the kids around him that Summer was, basically, a horrible person that got him kicked out, and then took a dramatic leave.

The whole crowd booed summer, but you looked over at her as she started tearing up, trying to explain that she did it for her own good. She ran out crying, and having a heart, you followed her out to be able to comfort her.

You found her in the girls bathroom, trying to fix her puffy face. You walked up behind her. "G-go away! I get it, I fucked up." She said. "No Summer, you didn't." You tried to tell her. She sniffed and turned to look at you. "I... I didn't?" She asked. 

You shook your head. "No Summer. Not at all. You did what you thought was best." You told her. She sighed, rubbing water over her face. "Man I hope you are right.." "I am." You said in the little confidence you actually had. "Here, we should go get Morty and see if he is okay." You told her. She nodded and you both walked out and went to find Morty..

Rick opened the door to the darkened garage and threw off his Jacket. Looking around on the floor, he smirked and picked up and axe. "Say goodnight old man.." He said and raised the axe to hit it... And you tackled him, his axe falling away from him as Morty kicked it even further away.

"What the fuck (y/n)?!" He asked. "I'm trying to help you!" You said. He threw you off and all four of you stood, facing eachother. 

"That's it.. I'm gonna do what Rick would do if he were here.. I'm gonna kick your ass!" Morty said and launched at him, landing punches and both of them tumbling around on the floor until Morty finally found his advantage and held him to the ground. "That's it! Hold him there!" Summer said, grabbing her ipod and pulling a song up as you got on your knees beside Rick. 

She forced the earbuds into his ears and started playing "Between the bars" By Elliott smith. She told him to listen to it and he tried resisting, but slowly started tearing up. "O-oh god.. How could someone so good die so young?" He asked, throwing Morty off and suddenly grabbing you, pulling you into a hug as he pushed his crying face into your chest.

You frowned and gently pet his hair. He sniffed and looked up at the others. "M-morty? S-summer? It's me Rick. Regular Rick." He said and told us how to change him back into his body as he cried harder, clinging to your body helplessly. You kissed his forehead and picked him up, setting him on the chair and having Summer put on the electrodes.

Morty turned it on and the younger Rick lost conciousness as the glass suddenly opened and all the liquid, along with Rick's nude body came out. "Rick!" You all three said, Morty and Summer holding him up. "H-holy shit.." He muttered. 

"Thanks kids." He said, before actually thanking Summer but getting onto Morty. "Pants!" Summer cried. You realized he was nude and covered your eyes, though peeping through the holes of your fingers, staring at his cock and blushing.

"Well I also learned another thing.." He pressed a button and the floor moved down to a hidden lair underneath the garage. Holding bodies of a Adult, kid, and baby Rick. "That this Project isn't worth it." He said, grabbing an aze and starting to murder all of the clones.

Morty and Summer screamed as he got all bloodied and you actually looked away. His phone rang and he turned it on. "I have to go get your parents. They have been blowing me up." He said. Hitting one of the clones again and then walking away.

You sighed and looked at Morty and Summer. They looked back at you. "Well? Aren't you going to go home and go into your own clone?" They asked. You chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of your neck. "Well.. You see... I didn't use a clone. I used a aging gun that ages you backwards only, and I uh, never really built one to age you forwards.. So i'm stuck you guy's age." You told them.

"Well Hopefully Rick can make you one when he gets back." Summer said. "Y-yeah!" Morty agreed. You smiled. "Yeah.. Hey is it cool with you that i go ahead and hang out with you till he gets back Summer?" You asked. "oh yeah totally!" She said. You smiled in relief and followed her to her room.

Rick got back, and got dressed, so you went downstairs to see him. "H-hey Rick?" You asked. He looked over and saw you were still in your kid body. "Yeah kid? Wait, why are you still in your kid body?" He asked you. 

"That is what I was planning to ask you about.. See, I used a aging gun that only ages you back, not forward." You explained. "Ohhh, I g-got it." He said, grabbing some things and throwing together a aging gun going forwards. "There." He said. You thanked him and pulled yourself out of all of Micah's clothes so you didn't rip them when you got back into your usual age and height and then shot yourself, going back to your regular age. "Ahhh.. Thank you." You told him. 

"Mhm.. Oh, and by the way." He said. You looked at him as he got up and came close to you. "If you wanted to see my dick, you couldve just asked~" He said, pecking your lips. You blushed. "R-rick!" He chuckled and waved you goodbye as you left, trying your best to cover yourself with Micah's clothes... Man did you have a story to tell Micah that night.


End file.
